Cupid's Killer of the Dead
by Will ow2002
Summary: Angel gets shot again with the 'Killer of the Dead,' the arrow that poisoned him right before he left Sunnydale. Two cures: the blood of a slayer in jail, or the blood of his beloved. Will he ask Buffy to risk her life again? Chapter 3! After so long!
1. Never Normal Again

Title: Cupid's Killer of the Dead  
  
Author: Liz (AKA Will_ow)  
  
Author notes: Connor is still a baby. Cordy and Angel are just friends. Spike and Buffy had their fun, but now their little 'game' is over.  
  
Author notes 2: Spike and Buffy might seem together in the first part, but I assure you, Buffy and Angel will together in the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story idea itself. All the characters belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc.  
  
Content: Mostly B/A  
  
Summary: See if you understand by the title.  
  
Distribution: My Site. If you want to use this story, be my guest. Just tell me where you're going to put it.  
  
Spoilers: Amends, Graduation Day Part 1 & 2.  
  
Feedback: Yes please.  
  
Dedication: To Kelly, for giving me some inspiration and lots of ideas, and for being my beta reader.  
  
  
  
We see a sky view of Los Angeles, California. The city is very noisy, full of beeping cars and loud police sirens.  
  
We pan down to the Hyperion Hotel. Everything seems to be unusually quiet; there are no cars passing by, nothing at all.  
  
We look towards the front of the Hyperion Hotel, near the lobby door.  
  
A body comes crashing through the door, shattering glass everywhere. We see that the man who went through the glass is Wolfram & Hart's Linwood. He seems to be hurt very badly; his clothes are torn and he has several cuts on his head, not to mention a swollen eye.  
  
Angel rushes through the shattered door, goes to Linwood and picks his up by the collar of his expensive, now ruined jacket. Angel looks directly at Linwood, but Linwood looks down, disgusted by Angel.  
  
  
  
Angel: Look at me, you son of a bitch!  
  
Linwood looks up at Angel, frightened by the cold tone of his voice.  
  
Angel: Don't you ever, EVER, touch my son again. If I hear a word from you or find out that you've hurt any part of my family, I would suggest you get out of this town before I rip your throat out.  
  
Angel looks over his shoulder to see the group behind him. He sees Gunn and Wesley on each side of him, protectively standing their guards with weapons in their hands. Cordelia, Fred and Lorne are a few feet behind them, cooing and hushing the now restless Connor. Angel: You're lucky you didn't hurt him, because if you did, your family would be signing your coroner papers by now. You better stay away from us. You got that?  
  
Linwood nods.  
  
Angel: Good.  
  
With that said, Angel punches him in the face once more before returning to the Hyperion to retrieve his son.  
  
Linwood is too hurt to walk. He crawls to hide under a bush, and then struggles to reach for something in his pocket. He finds his cell phone, flips it open and speed dials.  
  
Linwood: Yeah, Gavin. Send someone down to the front of the Hyperion to get me, I'm hurt -  
  
He reaches his hand up and feels blood pouring out of a long cut across his head.  
  
Linwood: Hurt badly. Hurry, I need to get to the hospital.  
  
He abruptly hangs up the phone and leans against the side of the bush. He peers through some of the branches to the inside of the Hyperion. He sees Angel rocking his son in his arms, making Connor laugh. Everything seems to be cheery.  
  
Linwood (whisper): You'll wish you hadn't done that to me, Angel. I have just the thing for you.  
  
We cut to Sunnydale, California. We come to see Wakefield Cemetery where the Slayer is currently patrolling. By the look of her face, it seems she hasn't been in Slayer mode tonight.No vamps to kill.  
  
She passes Kent's mausoleum and is greeted by Spike's lips on hers. Buffy struggles to get away finally kicking Spike in his gut. Buffy starts pacing away from him.  
  
Spike: What's your problem tonight, Pet?  
  
Buffy: I told you to stay away from me. It's over, whatever we had, if we had anything, it's over. So pop your dream bubble and get on with your undead life.  
  
Spike: Oh, come now Slayer. You know you love me; you want me. You can't keep your hands off of me.  
  
Spike starts roaming his hands over his chest, which makes Buffy look disgusted.  
  
Buffy: You're sick and you're crazy. Calm yourself down before I have to knock some sense into you. Spike is now serious as he catches Buffy's saddened eyes.  
  
Spike: What's the matter. I can see it in your eyes. Something's troubling you?  
  
Buffy looks down at her feet, shifting slightly. She feels uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
Buffy: I've heard that before, Spike. You're just saying that so you can get in my pants.  
  
Spike: I promise, I'm only lending my ears, not the rest of my body.  
  
Buffy: That's the problem. I don't know which part of me I'll be lending.  
  
Spike looks to the floor, hurt by her words. He feels as if no one will ever believe that he's a changed man, that he isn't the vicious killer he once used to be.  
  
Spike: Well, if you ever want to talk, Love, I'll be in my crypt.  
  
Buffy nods and Spike takes off.  
  
She makes a few sweeps by the Bronze and a few sweeps by the other cemeteries. When she decides that her night is over, she discovers that she is walking in the direction of Spike's Crypt.  
  
Buffy: Hell, no reason to turn back now.  
  
She opens the door and walks in. She looks at Spike chug down a half a bottle of beer. He's sitting directly towards the door, as if he was expecting her to come.  
  
Spike: I knew you'd show.  
  
Buffy sits in a chair across from Spike. Throughout the conversation, the camera circles the two.  
  
Buffy sighs and starts talking.  
  
Buffy: Okay, here goes.In the past few days, I've been thinking about a lot of thing. Thoughts - thoughts that no one would ever ponder. M-my life is so messed up; it's so muddled that nothing can ever change the way it is. I'm the Slayer, I'm supposed to fight evil and be strong. I'm not supposed to have a normal life. My life is supposed to be muddled and messed up. But it's so, so tiring to have to save the world. It's tiring to have to wash your clothes every night to get the bloodstains out. It's so hard for me to make a decision in a matter of seconds in a life or death situation. It's seems like I'm doing a lot, Spike, doesn't it? But am I doing enough? You know, years before my mom died, she and I had a conversation. She asked me if a Slayer had any purpose. Does the world get any better with me fighting? Does it, Spike? Am I wasting my time being the Slayer? Couldn't I just be having a normal life now?  
  
Spike: Buffy, I-  
  
Buffy: Please, please, just hear me out. Sometimes I feel like I can't be the strong one anymore. G-d, I was never strong. I'm the only human being on this Earth to ever die twice and be brought back. Sometimes I feel as if the world would be better off without me. I haven't told anyone this before, but when Dawn and Willow are in bed, I go down into the kitchen and pull a knife out of the drawer. I twirl it in my hand, just amazed by the fact of how fast and how easy it would be to cut my wrist. I was amazed by the fact that every drop of blood coming out of my cut could bring me one step closer to the place I want to be. I want to die, Spike. And all I ever wanted to do was to live in peace.  
  
Buffy starts crying, as Spike puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
Spike: Look at me. You are not worthless. You are important; you've saved millions of people's lives. You are not dead.  
  
Buffy: I'm not dead physically. But you know, you know I've been dead in here (she puts her hand over her heart) for years now when a certain someone left my life forever. My heart stopped beating the second I felt him leave Sunnydale. And the chances of being alive again are small.  
  
Spike: If you're talking about that Bloody Poof, let me inform you that he's a moron. He's an idiot for leaving you.  
  
Buffy: Is he really, Spike? Isn't there something wrong with me that detracts the people I love? It doesn't make me feel any better that you say that he's a moron. I'm a moron for being the way I am. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'm sure that whatever it is, it pushes the people I love away from me. And I can't get over him. Like you said once before, Spike. He and I will never be friends. I'm nothing to him now. And if I'm nothing to him, I know that I'm nothing to the rest of the world. I can't go on any longer. If the Powers haven't made the decision to kill me; then I'll have to make the decision myself.  
  
Spike: No.  
  
Buffy: I'm going to die, Spike. Be happy for me. I'm finally going to rest, and in peace.  
  
With that said she heads towards the door. Spike rushes her and grabs her arm.  
  
Spike: No! I won't let you do this to yourself!  
  
Buffy: Don't you get it, Spike? A normal life is my dream. And it ends there; it's just a dream. A dream that will never come true.  
  
Spike: Listen to me! The world doesn't want you gone.  
  
Buffy: No, you listen to me, Spike. I know. I know that the world doesn't want me gone. I want me gone.  
  
She wriggles her arm free of his grasp and goes out the door into the dark night. Spike just stands there in shock, surprised by what she'd just said. He'll not let her do this; he runs after her and grabs her again.  
  
Spike: I will not let you die. I will not just stand here and know that you'll be taking your own life.  
  
Buffy: Am I a thing worth saving? Am I? I want myself dead.  
  
With that, she clocks Spike on the head so hard that it knocks him out. She drags Spike back into his crypt, laying him gently on the floor. She pulls out a slip of paper from her leather jacket and places it on Spike's chest. It's a note filled with goodbye messages to Dawn, Willow, Xander, Giles, Spike and even Angel.  
  
Buffy looks around the crypt one last time and walks to the door. Her back towards Spike she whispers.  
  
Buffy: Goodbye, Spike. Thank you for being there for me. Take care of the ones I love.  
  
She turns to him one last time, memorizing him. Hoping she'll remember this friend after she dies. She walks out the door, taking one step closer to her death. 


	2. Pain, I Can't Sleep

Title: Cupid's Killer of the Dead - Part two (AKA Pain)  
  
Author: Will_ow (LiZ)  
  
Spoilers: Lots. and thank you to Buffyworld.com for some scripts  
  
Dedication: To Kelly, my Beta reader, and to all the people that sent feedback and reviews. You guys rock my world!  
  
Here it goes, enjoy.  
  
Cut to Shriners Hospital, Los Angeles, California  
  
We come to see the entrance of room 14A, which is guarded by big, husky men in black suits. We come into the room and see that Linwood is lying on the bed with his eyes tightly shut. If you listen closely you can hear the slightest whimper escaping from his lips.  
  
Pain is overcoming him and he reaches his hand to hold his side, hoping it would ease the pain. It didn't.  
  
Bursting through the door, Lilah and Gavin come rushing into the room. Surprised by the sudden movements, Linwood's head snaps up and we hear a large cracking sound form his neck. Linwood looks as if he's about to cry.  
  
Lilah: We got here as soon as possible, Sir.  
  
Gavin: How are you feeling, Sir?  
  
Lilah: How does it look like he's feeling.  
  
Gavin: Sorry, Sir. Just trying to make conversation. Can I get you anything? Some flowers? Plants? Food? Moist towelettes?  
  
Lilah: Well, I know one thing. Don't get him a vacuum cleaner, because I just heard a big sucking sound.  
  
Gavin looks to the floor and realizes that Lilah caught him sucking up to Linwood again.  
  
Linwood: Just get me some thing to eat. Something that is NOT Jell-O. And don't come back until 15 minutes pass.  
  
Lilah/Gavin: Yes, Sir.  
  
They both head out of the room. Just before Lilah was about to leave, Linwood calls to her.  
  
Linwood: No, Lilah. Not you; I need to speak with you. Gavin, go.  
  
Lilah turns to Gavin with a smirk on her face. 'Ha! You ruined you chance,' she thought.  
  
Lilah: Of course, Sir.  
  
Gavin shuts the door behind him, a look of pure anger on his face. He calms down, just before deciding to set out and retrieve some food.  
  
** Lilah: Well.  
  
Linwood: See that bag over there?  
  
He points his fingers to a huge black duffel bag in the corner of the hospital room. Lilah nods her head.  
  
Linwood: I need something from it. It's near the top of the bag.  
  
Lilah walks over to the bag, squats down and unzips the opening. She reaches for the first object she sees and holds it up in confusion.  
  
Lilah: Sir?  
  
Linwood: Yes, that's it. Bring it over here and sit down.  
  
Lilah does as she is told and sits.  
  
Cut to later in the conversation  
  
Lilah: So what exactly do you want me to do?  
  
Linwood: For G-d's sake, Lilah. All you have to do is shoot Angel with this.  
  
Lilah: What's in it for me?  
  
Linwood: The Senior Partners have wanted to do this to Angel for some time now. You shooting him could lead you to having a good reputation with the Senior Partners. It may even lead to a promotion.  
  
Lilah (with a smile on her face): Promotion?  
  
Linwood nods.  
  
Lilah: Fine by me, Sir. I'll do it right away.  
  
She gets up and leaves the room, the arrow in her hand. Lilah walks pass Gavin and he follows her, trying to keep up with her strides.  
  
Gavin: So?  
  
Lilah: So, what?  
  
Gavin: So what's the arrow in your hand?  
  
Lilah: Oh, come on Gavin; you've been researching and studying Angel's life for quite some time now. You should know what this is. Haven't you been doing your homework recently?  
  
Gavin gives her a look.  
  
Lilah: Oh, right. I forgot; your homework is kissing people's asses. (Sigh) It's called the "Killer of the Dead." Well, actually the poison in the arrow is called the "Killer of the Dead."  
  
She turns the corner.  
  
Gavin: Yeah, and what are you going to do with it?  
  
Lilah: Are you dense? I'm supposed to shoot Angel with it. Just what the bastard deserves. It's supposed to cause major pain and suffering, you know the deal.  
  
Gavin: The Senior Partners wouldn't want that.  
  
Lilah: As a matter of fact Gavin, Linwood just told me that doing this may lead to a promotion.  
  
Gavin: Promotion?  
  
Lilah (monotonous): Eat your heart out.  
  
Lilah's in the parking lot and turns to her car.  
  
Gavin: One more thing. Lilah (annoyed): What?  
  
Gavin: Can I come and watch?  
  
Lilah: Get in the damn car already!  
  
Cut to hospital room  
  
Linwood smirks and then chuckles as he sees both Gavin and Lilah drive out of the hospital's parking lot. He can't believe he got away with it. He lied, lied about everything he told Lilah. The Senior Partners would never, EVER agree to such nonsense. They needed Angel; they've been spending so much time researching him. Lilah should have known that. 'But all the bitch heard was the word 'promotion' and she was ready to do anything,' Linwood thought. Now he would get away with it. He would get away with his revenge on Angel, and Lilah was doing all the dirty work for him. The Senior Partners would never hold Linwood responsible.  
  
Lilah would be fired. Probably beaten to death by the company, and if not by the company, then surely by Angel and his crew. 'Lilah probably told Gavin by now,' he thought, 'considering the look on Gavin's face.' But Gavin wouldn't say anything; he would actually be very happy that he would have no one to compete with.  
  
Linwood looked up at the ceiling with a wicked grin on his face. He whispered.  
  
Linwood: In a few hours, Angel will be suffering. And I'm not talking about the pain of the poison.He'll be forced to risk the life of his love.again.  
  
Cut to the Hyperion Lobby  
  
Lorne is humming "Lean on Me," by The Temptations while cradling the baby in his arms.  
  
Cordy is sitting on the couch, looking intently at her nails. She finally files the chipped nail, making an annoying sound that seems to bother the rest of the group.  
  
Fred is researching through one of the old Chronicles. Its leather binding is falling apart and she struggles to keep the book together.  
  
Angel and Gunn are together, over by the weapon cabinet, sharpening some of their weapons, waiting for a call from Wesley telling them that trouble is near.  
  
All is quiet, until Wesley walks out of his office, a case file opened in his hand.  
  
Angel: Wes?  
  
Wesley: Yes, Angel, have you ever heard of a Zoharak demon before?  
  
Angel: Are you kidding me? I had the privilege of beating the crap out it; I studied every inch of its broken body parts. The brown goo was all over it, so it was kind of hard to research the body type. But I had fun. Boy was that a memorable moment.  
  
There was a weird silence in the room, as Angel dazed up to the ceiling, remembering when he killed it.  
  
Meanwhile, both Fred and Gunn had there jaws hung open, looking at Angel in shock. Lorne had put his hands over the baby's ears. Wesley had taken of his glasses, and wiped it with a handkerchief. Cordy just kept on looking at her nails, simply saying.  
  
Cordy: Morbid, much.  
  
Lorne: Yeah, please Angel. No more memorable moments in front of the kid.  
  
Angel snapped back from his dream and looked embarrassed.  
  
Angel: Yes, I've heard of a Zoharak demon.  
  
Wesley: Yes, well um.a Mr.--(he looks down at the case file, looking for a name) Apelbaum just called. He claimed that he saw one running up and down his street at night. Would you mind?  
  
Gunn: Not at all, man.  
  
Angel: No, Gunn, I'll go. It's not easier to kill it than I said it was. Plus, you have to keep everyone safe here. Make sure you take care of any other problems when I'm gone.  
  
Gunn: Okay, man. But if you come back in a daze and talk about killing the demon and how cool it was, then I'll be pissed.  
  
Angel: Maybe I should take a camera with me.  
  
Gunn: Yeah, yeah, okay Mr. laugh a lot, just go kick some demon ass.  
  
Angel grabs his weapons and duster.  
  
Cordy: Be careful!  
  
Angel: I wi-  
  
Out of thin air, an arrow comes flying at Angel, puncturing his chest, not too far from his heart. Angel looks up to the building across from the Hyperion. He sees Lilah with a crossbow in her hand, and Gavin not too far behind her.  
  
Angel: Oh, shit!  
  
AI: Angel!  
  
Cut to Lilah and Gavin on the rooftop  
  
Gavin: Missed the heart.  
  
Lilah: Meant to.  
  
Cut to Sunnydale, California  
  
1630 Rivelo Drive  
  
Buffy comes home, shrugging off her coat and throwing it over the couch. She looks like she's in a daze, that her world is nothing like the one she is seeing. She walks as if it was in slow motion, but it's not. She's heading towards her kitchen. As she takes each step towards her death, images fill her mind of the people that she loves. People that she cares about, or people that meant something to her.  
  
First step - she sees Riley Finn, a man that she thought she loved, but instead, only a friend (Episodes: "Into the Woods" and "As You Were")  
  
Buffy runs through the forest and comes out on to helipad. The helicopter is already off the ground and rising fast. BUFFY: Riley! Riley! Shot of Riley inside the helicopter, staring grimly out the front window. Behind him we can see out the helicopter door and we see Buffy on the ground yelling up at him. BUFFY: Riley! Riley!  
  
BUFFY: (deep breath) Riley, that night... (Riley just looking at her) I never got the chance ... to tell you ... how sorry I was. About what happened between us.  
  
RILEY: And you never have to.  
  
Second Step - she sees Cordelia Chase, the bitchy prom queen, but now (as she heard) a new person who actually cares about people (Episode: "Homecoming")  
  
Lyle: I'm gonna kill both you Slayers for this! You hear me? Cordelia: I hear you, you redneck moron. You got a dress that goes with that hat? Lyle: (furious) I'm gonna... Cordelia: Rip out my innards, play with my eyeballs, boil my brain and eat it for brunch? Listen up, needle-brain. Buffy and I have taken out four of your cronies, not to mention your girlfriend. Lyle: WIFE! Cordelia: Whatever. The point is, I haven't even broken a sweat. See, in the end, Buffy's just the runner-up. *I'm* the Queen. You get me mad, (gets in his face and glares at him) what do you think I'm gonna do to you?  
  
Third Step - she sees her mother, Joyce Summers, an image that makes her want to cry (Episode: "I Was Made to Love You")  
  
Buffy frowns, looks down the hall toward the kitchen. BUFFY: Mom? She turns and looks in the living room. BUFFY: What are you doing? She walks into the living room, stops. Shot of Joyce lying on the sofa. Her eyes are open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. One arm hangs loosely over the edge of the sofa. She does not move or blink. BUFFY: (quieter) Mom? (Even quieter) Mom? (Very quietly) Mommy?  
  
Fourth Step - she sees Dawn Summers, a 16-year-old girl who is actually two, and is the key. (Episode: "The Gift")  
  
Cut back to close shot of Buffy. She strokes the side of Dawn's face, then kisses her on the cheek. Dawn continues to cry. Buffy turns. In slow motion, she runs down the platform as Dawn stays there crying.  
  
BUFFY VOICEOVER: I love you. I will *always* love you.  
  
Fifth Step - Spike, mostly a vicious animalistic killer, but a good listener (Episode: "Tabula Rasa")  
  
She turns, grabs his arm with her other hand, flips him over onto the ground. She kneels, straddling him and holding him down. SPIKE: Bloody hell, what are you doing?  
  
BUFFY: (staring at him, realizing) You don't know who you are.  
  
SPIKE: Right, none of us do, and we're being chased by-  
  
BUFFY: You're a vampire!  
  
SPIKE: (shocked) How can you say - I, me, a vampire? No.  
  
BUFFY: Check the lumpies. And the teeth. Spike puts his hand up to his face, feels his forehead and teeth. Buffy sits up but remains straddling him. He lifts his head to look at her. BUFFY: I kill your kind.  
  
SPIKE: And I bite yours. (Drops his hand from his face) So how come I don't wanna bite you?  
  
Sixth Step - she sees Xander Harris, the guy who loves to make people laugh by making a fool of himself (Episode: "Becoming, Part 1")  
  
The camera focuses on two fish sticks that Xander is holding, one with a toothpick stuck through the middle. He plays with them like puppets, moving the one with the toothpick around. Xander: Tell Angel I'm gonna kill him! No, wait. I'm gonna kill you! He starts to repeatedly stab the toothpick into the other fish stick. The camera pulls back and up to his face. Xander: Die! Die! Die! He makes an anguished face and lets the fish stick fall. Xander: Aah! (Makes a thudding noise) (Squeals) Mother! (Smiles)  
  
She sees an image of Anya, being her tactless self, together with Xander.  
  
Seventh Step - she sees Willow, the "Net Girl," the powerful Wicca, but most of all, her best friend. (Episode: "Choices")  
  
Buffy: I'm a Sunnydale girl, no other choice.  
  
Willow: Must be tough. I mean, here I am, I can do anything I want. I can go to any college in the country, four or five in Europe if I want.  
  
Buffy: Please tell me you're going somewhere with this?  
  
Willow: No. (hands Buffy a letter) I'm not going anywhere.  
  
Buffy: UC Sunnydale?  
  
Willow: I will be matriculating with Class of 2003.  
  
Buffy: Are you serious?  
  
Willow: Say, isn't that where you're going?  
  
Buffy hugs her and they tumble onto the ground.  
  
She sees pictures of Oz and Tara, but not talking; they always were the stoic types.  
  
Eighth Step - she sees Rupert Giles, her former Watcher. She always thought of him as her father, though. (Episode: "Helpless")  
  
Quentin: You're fired. Giles: (taken aback) On what grounds? Quentin: Your affection for your charge has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment. (Buffy looks at Giles) You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause. (Giles looks down) It would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer. Buffy breaks her stare, and considers Quentin's words. Giles: (with hostility) I'm not going anywhere.  
  
The Ninth Step, her final step. She stops in front of the kitchen window looking at her reflection. In the window she can see the images -- -- Angel.  
  
Images flood her mind fast as she sees them appear on the window:  
  
The first day they met, the cross, his leather jacket, their first kiss, she finding out that he was a vampire, the Claddagh, making love, Angelus, sword through the gut, hell portal, him coming back, amending, fighting, saying he didn't want to be with her, poison, graduation, leaving, the time in LA, -- There was a time in LA? No time to think, too many images.fighting Riley, at the cemetery after her mother's funeral. Then she came back to the image in the sewer.  
  
Angel: You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you.  
  
Buffy: I don't care about that.  
  
Angel: You will. And children.  
  
Buffy: Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish.  
  
Angel: Today. But you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you know it, you'll want it all, a normal life.  
  
Buffy: I'll never have a normal life.  
  
Angel: Right, you'll always be a Slayer. But that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this, this freak show. (Buffy is stunned.) I didn't mean that.  
  
Buffy: I'm gonna go.  
  
Angel: (grabs her arm) I'm sorry. Buffy, you know how much I love you. It kills me to say this.  
  
Buffy: Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?  
  
Angel: Have you, rationally?  
  
Buffy: No. No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right?  
  
Angel: I'm trying to do what's right here, okay? I'm trying to think with my head instead of my heart.  
  
Buffy: Heart? You have a heart? It isn't even beating!  
  
Angel: Don't.  
  
Buffy: Don't what? Don't love you? I'm sorry. You know what? I didn't know that I got a choice in that. I'm never gonna change. I can't change. I want my life to be with you.  
  
Angel: I don't.  
  
That sent Buffy over the edge. She reached for the drawer handle and pulled it open, taking the shiny knife into her hand. She twirled it, amazed by the reflections of light that it caused. She held her arm up, eyes tightly closed. She felt the cool feel of the knife across her wrist. Then finally, the sharp blade made contact with her golden skin. Pain overcame her quickly, and she cut deeper into her skin, making herself bleed more. She cried out and her eyes flew open. She took the knife off of her wrist and pointed the blade to her stomach, as if she was about to stab herself. But the knife flew back, into the cutting board behind her. It stood upright, sticking out of the wooden board. She collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily as she guided her arm to her stomach. The white shirt that she was wearing soaked in the red liquid, and she held her arm to her stomach even harder. The pain. She screamed as if someone was stabbing her and cutting her into pieces. The pain wasn't from her arm.it was from her stomach.Angel was in trouble.  
  
Buffy: Angel.  
  
Fade out  
  
TBC - depends on feedback and reviews. 


	3. Choices

Title: Cupid's Killer of the Dead – Part three (AKA Choices)

Author: Liz AKA Willow

Spoilers: None. I'm kind of going to do my own thing right now.

Author's Note: I've been an evil bitch monster for not updating. Truthfully, I can't blame school for my disinterest in continuing this story. I really, **really** didn't like any of it – and as a lot of people know…I can never finish a multi-chaptered story. But when I came home today, free from a major test I took on Friday, I just wanted to do what **I** wanted to do. Plus, I was kind of encouraged by one of the reviewers. It made me sad that people were still expecting an update from me – and after such a long time! 2002! 

Accordingly, I must dedicate this chapter to all the reviewers who reviewed so long ago (and some, recently). I'm going to thank them individually right now, as opposed to at the end of the chapter – as I feel this is more important:

Olive Oil – I saw it. I care. This chapter was made because of you. Thanks for boosting my confidence and I hope you enjoy this. You've rejuvenated my hope and I'm grateful.

Devon – No, once I didn't think this fanfiction was important. But now I do; thank you for the review, and be assured that this fanfic will have to do with **a lot** of suffering. Sorry for such a major cliffhanger, but I'm afraid that the "Buffy and Angel" story line will not appear in this chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Amber – Yeah, I agree with you. But I often veer away from canon, and it's pretty cool to have the ability to change the show to how you kind of imagined it to be. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Kendra3 – Your wish is my command. Hehe, please enjoy it. :)

Trina – Two chapters? Dude, it takes me at least ten to get hooked to a story. :P I hope you're still interested in reading this, and I'm so sorry I made you wait. Enjoy!

Cherise – Damn, I kept you in suspense for TWO YEARS! Please forgive me!

Ashione – Haha, your review made me laugh. Well, here's the story. My fingers FINALLY left the pencil (with which I was doing my schoolwork) and decided to travel over to the keyboard. They started moving uncontrollably, in a desperate effort to satisfy a reviewer. :P 

Blowfish20 – I'm so sorry, but Angel and Buffy aren't in this part, though I think you will enjoy the twist I've made. Don't fret though, they both will be making appearances in the next part. 

Anikathepen - Cries -- I'm so incredibly sorry I had to make you wait. I hope you're still interested.

And to all the people that sent me reviews by E-mail: Thank you all! I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find the reviews, but I remember people sending them. So thank you and I hope you enjoy this!

And on to the show…

-

The scene opens with the camera fixated on the glowing stars. They are bright, and a few wink simultaneously down at you. The sky is a deep blue, it's depths overwhelming and intimidating.

The camera pans over the busy city of Los Angeles – beautiful, sparkling lights, the faint shrieks of car horns. An ambulance siren shouts in the distance. Then complete silence.

Cut to a small alleyway. The ground is damp with fallen rain, garbage is strewn everywhere and a rat skitters stealthily across the edge of a building.

Not too far away, one can hear the hollow sound of someone striding down the alley. Pan to a pair of expensive shoes, only feet are visible.

Whistler Voiceover: I can tell you honestly…. Things weren't supposed to be like this.

Pan up to Whistler's face. His hat looks as if it's fastened tightly to his head. His eyes are not fully visible. He angles his head sideways, and looks skeptically toward a building at the end of the alley. His face turns back to its normal position, as if he has made up his mind. He begins straightening his small leather jacket, and loosens his hat a little. He walks slowly – and with feign confidence – toward the building.

Whistler Voiceover: Whenever I deal with these two, it never ends up the way it's supposed to be – the way _They_ want it to be. The Powers don't have a say in the choices the lower beings have to make. They can see what the future holds for the Warriors, but they can't change any aspects of it. It must be really entertaining for them. I figure that it's kind of like a soap opera, but only with _real_ story lines: like stories about vampires, demons and slayers. (He snorts). Oh yeah, they must really get a laugh out of all of this.

Whistler is now in front of the building. He makes a move to open the door, but abruptly decides against it. He lets out the breath that he's been holding and takes out a small handkerchief from his pocket. He wipes his moist forehead and places the material back. He waits.

Whistler Voiceover: The stars never lie. Recent chains of events have changed the story line significantly, and the Powers aren't too happy. 

Whistler stares at the door.

Whistler Voiceover: I'm scared now. More than I've ever been. (He scoffs). I don't remember the carefree days anymore. When I look at myself in the mirror, I wonder how I ever considered myself a laid-back guy. I'm tired of being the tool.

Whistler finally knocks on the door and an instant later it swings slowly open with a creek. He sticks only his head through the door and scans the darkened building.

Whistler: Hello?

Silence.

Whistler waits. He's shaking. And then…a voice of a matured teenage boy rings out of the darkness. 

Boy: Enter…

Whistler quickly does as he is told and closes the door behind him. Complete darkness. He doesn't know where the boy is, and the darkness of the room doesn't help. He makes a grab for the lighter in his pocket, and quickly produces a small flame. His face is now illuminated, but he still cannot see the boy. He gives up and decides to keep near the door, just in case.

Boy: Have you done your duties?

Whistler nods, not sure of how to address the boy.

Boy: The lawyer obtained the poisoned arrow from you; are you certain he will put it to good use?

Whistler: Yes, I'm certain. This lawyer guy is hell-bent on extracting some serious revenge on Angel.

The Boy laughs, jovial and almost chilling.

Boy: Lower beings…lowly language, lowly actions and lowly choices. 

Whistler (nodding spastically): Yeah, yeah. I can understand that.

Boy: Yes, well, you're the most valued lower one the Powers have tried connecting to. It's obvious they were going to have some influence on you. (He sighs). But now, for your next set of duties…

Whistler's shoulders slump and his jaw flexes noticeably. His teeth grind together and he fastens his hat more tightly onto his head.

Boy (noticing): Be assured, Valued One, that the Powers have promised that your sacrifices and effort won't go unnoticed. Now…. The Powers are in the mood for a more dramatic approach to the situation occurring. Apropos, you must come in contact with the Souled One. Torment him. Make him want the Slayer, make him desire her blood and body.

Whistler: And then what?

Boy: Let him take her. Let him nearly drain her and then copulate with her in order to bring Angelus. The Powers will contact you thereafter concerning your next duties.

Whistler (nervous): Angelus? But –

Boy (interrupting): The Powers. They have informed me that you are dismissed. Leave now.

Whistler: I know, I will, bu—

Boy (with a mind-blowingly powerful voice): Now!

Whistler fumbles with the doorknob and fights to get out. He finally swings the door open, steps out and quickly shoves the door closed. His back is pressed against the door and his breath is inconsistent. It's as if you can hear him shaking.

He slowly pads away from the building, not looking back. Midway across the length of the alley, he stops and turns. He studies the building carefully, and his shoulders begin to slack with more burdens. He sighs, and turns around again. Again, he reaches for his hat, and tightens it even more so over his head. His eyes are not visible. He remains a tool. He continues walking…. Destiny awaits him.

Whistler Voiceover: I've been doing their dirty work all my life, and only a month ago I learned the truth. Like I said, the Powers really don't have a say in the choices the lower beings have to make. We aren't puppets, but we're actors – they are our audience, they are entertained by us. We follow the script the stars in the sky have given us – but the script can change. When the story line gets a little too boring, or when the audience doesn't like what's happening…the audience encourages the changes within the script.

The camera rises over the street he's walking on.

Whistler Voiceover: The analogy is too confusing. But to basically sum it up for all of you: You have free wills, and the Powers won't control you – they can't. But that doesn't mean they can't encourage – or rather, push – you to make the moves that they want you to make…

Fade out.

TBC – I'm sorry that it's short, but I promise more is to come. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to criticize me or even flame, because I want your opinions no matter what. :P


End file.
